Luscious
by flipping pages
Summary: Arthur/Merlin-Merlin is very bothered by how Arthur's lips are constantly chapped.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope. Nothing at all. Except my socks.

Rating: G

Category: Fluff, Romance, Comedy

Length: 676

Pairing: Merlin/Arthur

Summary: A fill for a prompt on kinkme_merlin community.

_Prompt: Arthur/Merlin-Merlin is very bothered by how Arthur's lips are constantly chapped._

Warnings: naughty Merlin

* * *

><p><strong>Luscious<strong>

* * *

><p>Merlin may have had the reputation for being the chatty, absentminded servant, but in the mornings he stayed silent.<p>

Pensive, watching Arthur speak while he ate his usual selection of cold meats and bread, occasionally an apple set to the side if the pickings were good. It never failed that as Arthur rambled and strung his frustrations of the coming day, Merlin stared at him. Or rather stared at his lips.

Any other interpretation would jump to dirty thoughts of every nature and Merlin wasn't so innocent as to not occasionally wonder to them but it bothered him. It nagged in the pit of his stomach as his eyes stalked every crack that traveled through Arthur's slightly rosy lips.

He was royalty. Shouldn't that have counted for something? Shouldn't the high authority blood that ran through his veins, properly fill his lips and keep them moist, keep them plump and full and-oh so inviting-as some of the knights had been known to say to him. Of course, that remained a different issue.

Arthur was in his usual stage of conversation and with a quick listen into his words, Merlin heard, "knights", "fools", and oddly, "sludge". He supposed he was complaining of the day Sir Lamorak (a newly appointed knight) had fallen in a pile of mud the other day. In all other times, it would have been hilarious if he hadn't splattered Arthur's visage in mud as well.

Merlin's eyes slowly traveled down to his two frustrations.

They taunted him across the table, from where he sat and was now expected to be Arthur's listening ear every morning.

The stubborn crack along his lips disappeared in momentary places, as the border of his skin remained unaffected. _Come on_, Merlin pleaded silently in his mind, desperate for Arthur to at least 'notice' the dangerous dry border that his lips were taking and lick them.

_Come on! Lick them!_

The lips continued their voyage through the conversation and Merlin consciously licked and bit his own lips in frustration. His hands tightly gripped the chair and the nagging ache in his stomach exploded to travel through his body.

A dangerous thought ran through Merlin's head and with the latest sensory overload, his thoughts stopped.

As if in a dream, Merlin couldn't stop himself from what he was about to do.

His hands were pried from the chair and feet began a slow dance around the table. Arthur paused a moment but began again when he realized Merlin's uncommunicative trek. Merlin stopped by Arthur continuing to talk in his chair, sitting proud and arrogant.

A pale hand with a frail wrist skated across air to snatch Arthur's chin and turn it a small distance. Bending down and turning his head, he slowly opened his mouth and drew his wet tongue _slowly_ against Arthur's lips.

The small bumps in his tongue grazed every crack and curve of Arthur's lips and he made one simple and leisurely line across his mouth. He noticed part way that Arthur's lips were slightly open, having caught him midsentence. His tongue dipped slightly in with the pressure and experienced the small moisture that Arthur deprived of his lips.

As he reached the end, he glanced once more as Arthur's lips and noticed the bottom slightly more wet then the top. With stubborn determination, he leaned in again and swiped his tongue across Arthur's top lip quickly and grinned slightly at the easy access that Arthur's gasp provided.

He pulled away completely with his hand still grasping Arthur's chin.

"That's better", he murmured quietly, mostly as an afterthought to himself.

Standing erect, Merlin let go of Arthur's chin to grab the empty plate and cup and leave the room swiftly and with ease.

Arthur sat alone in his room, gasping in short quiet breaths until his body slowly returned to normal. Breathing normally once again, Arthur stared across the room to the fire pit and with a curious resolve, he slowly licked his lips.

END

* * *

><p>Sequel will be made if requested, until then, I hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
